Scylla
"Seven hydra-like heads rose from the churning sea around the front ship, the necks looked as if they were hewn from rock, covered in weed, barnacles, nets and more. The heads looked otherworldly, their fangs were incredibly long and the skin around their eyes seemed to glow faintly. The heads gazed at the ship's terrified crew for a few moments before their fangs descended upon the ship and all that was upon it. We heard screams, saw how the creature tore effortlessly through the hull of the great warship, watched in horror as we saw its crew abandon the doomed vessel and threw themselves into the raging ocean. But it wasn't content yet, one of the heads, bigger and more distinct then the rest, gazed towards us. I had ordered my men to prepare for a fight, but as its gaze crossed mine i panicked, as a huge horn-like structure on its head glowed ominiously my mind turned to turmoil and my magic was useless. We fled, as fast as we could, we left those who couldn't keep up behind. As i looked back i saw how their hulls were ripped open from afar, as if scratched by invisible claws or tentacles, the mast was torn off and hovered in the air towards the chasing monster. Three out of five ships had been wreck, so we split up so that atleast one of us would survive. That was the last i've seen of them: My fleet scattering in a raging storm. I haven't heard anything from them anymore, only we survived. We survived the attack of a great scylla..." - Excerpt from Captain "Black" Tzarina's logbook. 'Description and abilities: ' The scylla is a seven-headed creature, a bit like a sea-hydra. One of the seven heads is dominant, it is bigger, more distinct and features a brittle horn-like structure that can grows indefinitely, the material of which it is made is alike to coral. This dominant head can use magic of varying potency, depending on the size and complexity of their "horn". They can, however, only use it in a very limited way: They can disrupt the enemies thoughts and magic, incite panic and fear inside their heads and defend themselves from magic. Also they can wield a crude (but powerful nonetheless) form of telekinesis. The rest of their body is shaped a bit like a whale, but ending in a long shark-like tail. They have four great, netted claws on fin-like, clawed limbs, they use these to swim but they can also be used to move on land, however on land their weight and size impedes them greatly. They also have three rows of fins on their back, one of them running across the spin from the dominant head to the tail, the other two are located on the sides of the creature and usually have eight points at which they can move. Scyllae grow indefinitely and do not die of old age, but they grow and breed slowly and they do not regenerate like their hydra counterparts do on land. Scyllae are venomous, but that only really matters to the greater creatures they face, greater scyllae attack whales, leviathans, kraken, sea serpents and other scyllae in the seas and occassionally surface creatures like dragons and hydras, they only rarely hunt lesser creatures. Most creatures, if not all, will attempt to kill a scylla when they have sufficient power to do so, because allowing a scylla to grow is probably the worst thing one can do, for that reason young and adolescent scyllae often keep to tidal caverns, reefs and otherwise sheltered sanctuaries, adult and greater scyllae do not venture near coastal waters. 'Notes: ' The inspiration for this creature is drawn from the classical greek hydra and scylla, their heads are inspired by deep-sea creatures and their bodies represent a cross between whales and ancient sea-creatures. (like the Nothosaurus, for example) Category:wildlife Category:creature